


Finding Peace

by diaryofashydreamer



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Body Image, Fingering, Food, M/M, Sex, Speaks of diet talk/ exercise, Tour life, Weight Gain, body acceptance, distance relationship, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofashydreamer/pseuds/diaryofashydreamer
Summary: Harry’s decided to ditch the tour diet and find some peace of mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/gifts).



> Didn’t proof read this but this is for delsicle :)

“Can I get 2 large pizza’s, the usual, and a large order of fries to my green room please? Oh, and a couple really cold bottles of water with my tea as well. Thank you so much,” Harry stopped his assistant as he was making his way down the hall from the stage, already being bombarded with questions whilst trying to unhook his in-ears from his dress pants. 

“Yes of course Harry, it’ll arrive in about 20 minutes. Bring your clothes back to the dressing room and get changed, I’ll have the food brought to your green room.” His assistant said sweetly, taking the mic pack and ear buds out of Harry’s hand and handing them to the roadie walking with them for safe keeps.

Harry made his way to the dressing room stopping to hug a few friends and crew and thanking them for coming to the show. Once he was in the room with the door shut his sweet reality was brought to him - Louis stood there with hangers in his hand pretending to pass off as the head of the dressing department.

“Oh sweetie you look worse for ware, come here and let me get those clothes off of you.” Louis smiled widely as he let Harry encase him in his strong arms. 

“Oh my god I have missed you so fucking much.” Harry stated and then went in for a kiss. The door was closed thankfully, not that everyone working on this tour didn’t already sign an NDA about the current ongoings. 

“Same for you babe same for you.” Louis pulled his face away so he could pepper kisses on Harry’s chin and nose. 

Harry began taking his jacket off hastily, not wanting to waste any time with his husband. “I have food being delivered to the green room and we’ll have it all to ourselves for like, 4 hours until the venue is cleaned and we get moving to the next” Harry began as he started undoing the buttons on his now untucked dress shirt, Louis’ hands going to unbutton the snug trousers and pulling them down. 

“You know Harry, there are children who come to these shows...” Louis said as he was met with a very naked Harry, having gone free under his stage trousers.

“Look, I don’t want pant lines and the panties are reserved for a certain blue eyed someone.” Harry nipped at Louis’ neck. “Besides, not like anyone will actually see but you.” 

“That is until one day you bend over and split your trousers.” Louis handed Harry his joggers and a t shirt.

“And when that day comes, it comes. Now come on I’m starving and I’m sure you are too.” Harry pulled Louis out of the dressing room and began walking hand in hand to the green room. 

What they would give to be free in this world.

Harry quickly shut the door to the green room turning on the fairy lights because he knew it made it feel more homey to Louis. 

“Pizza? Harry are you feeling alright?” Louis chuckled as the younger boy picked up a piece and began munching on it. 

“.....of course I am, why?” Harry replied in between chews. He really was starving, and the pizza was a fantastic choice.

“Why? You mean the man who lives on smoothies and a strict tour diet and exercise regimen just ordered a pizza, 2 pizza’s actual-“

“And fries” Harry cut in, pointing to the bag because he knew Louis would want those first.

“Wow....do you have a thermometer in here? Do you have a fever? Any flu symptoms?” Louis began laughing, but still went to open the fresh bag of fries. 

“I can indulge sometimes Louis, I can be normal. Everybody craves this stuff now and then.” Harry reasoned, reaching for another slice of pizza before going to sit on the couch, patting his lap for Louis to sit down on it.

“Well, I’m glad to see it then.” Louis smiled as he took a seat on Harry’s thighs, taking a bite out of Harry’s slice.

The younger boy hummed in agreement, there isn’t anything else he would want right now as he went in to kiss Louis’ cheek. 

———a month later———

“Still on that craving kick are ya now?” Louis asked with a small giggle looking right at his phone camera. Something was definitely going on with Harry at this point. 

The boys had been facetiming when Harry had Chinese food delivered to his green room for lunch instead of his usual avocado and tuna salad and hot plain green tea. 

“Just giving my body what it’s asking me to give it Lou, I’m tired of always wanting and thinking about the foods I don’t allow myself on tour....it’s exhausting and takes up too much mind space.” Harry admitted nonchalantly, propping his phone up on with a vase so he could eat and look at Lou. 

Louis can remember the extremes Harry would go to to stay fit as he could on tour. The morning and midnight workouts and cool downs, the endless running, trying to stay as plant based as possible. It kept him in incredible shape but Louis knew it wore him down, always leading to this big episode of crankiness when he would come home and settle after tour and be moody as he tried to ease off his tour diet. 

“I think that sounds really good for you Harry, your therapist would be quite proud of that decision too.” Louis smiled widely, happy his boyfriend was really taking the time to treat his body right. 

Harry laughed at that with warm in his voice, “Thanks Lou, I think she would be too, was thinking maybe I should call her actually.” He took a bit out of an egg roll and slumped in his chair with the food in his lap.

“So tell me, how are you Loubear? I miss you like crazy” Harry frowned. He did miss him so much. He’d get to see him again though in another 4 weeks.

————

It was an hour later after the phone call that Harry was finding himself a hard time. His dressing assistant walking in to hand him the costume he had chosen for tonight, an aquamarine suit and crisp white button down that she had left him to slip into it. 

And Slip into it was not what he was doing.

He was currently laying on the couch in the dressing room with the trousers pulled up his waist, desperately trying to button them up. He knew he had been gaining a little weight recently but he didn’t think it would be enough to have his tour suits taken out. 

“Come.....on....” Harry spluttered as he once again sucked in his tummy and tugged the sides of the pants close, this time being able to fasten them and quickly zipping them up. 

“Jesus Christ.” Was Harry’s relief statement that fell from his lips. These definitely will not be worn again this tour. And he’s definitely going to have to have the rest of his suits be taken out too. 

The thought of cutting back stepped into his mind as he made his way up and to the dressing mirror, surveying the damage. If he were to bend over or take too deep a breath the pants were goners, and he had an entire show to get through. The idea also was to try and tuck the white button down into it, but that wasn’t going to happen with barely any room in the waist band for Harry’s belly, let alone another fabric to be shoved in. 

He could cut back and get back on the dreadful diet he always did for tour, even just to hide this from Louis. He was visiting him in just a few short weeks and if he kept this up he’d surely be bursting out of all of his trousers. 

His belly had softened, the abs never have been so visible since he was quite young, that just wasn’t his body type. But, it had begun to pouch out ever so slightly on it’s own without food in it when he surveyed his stomach in the morning. He didn’t dare unbutton the trousers again to survey his changing body right now, but he knew he was putting on weight.

And he wasn’t sure he didn’t like it, he more so didn’t like his ill fitting clothing. And of course....other people’s opinions on it. 

And besides, he was so much happier right now with the way he’s been going about eating whatever he actually pleased, there was no way he wanted to return to the strict schedule of greens, juices, and constantly craving bread in heaps. 

No, this would be okay. 

————4 weeks later, Louis’ return———

“Thank you so much! I’ve been Harry Styles, thank you for coming out tonight!” Harry yelled into the microphone before darting offstage letting the band finish off the kiwi outro.

Right in Louis’ arms he fell, “you did incredible baby!! This has to have been the best show I’ve seen you play.” Louis hugged the giddy boy tight. 

Harry lifted his head off of Louis’ neck and kissed him, “Thank you so much, now come on I gotta get out of this suit.” Harry giggled as sweat dripped from his brow. 

They speed walked down the hallway greeting people as they passed, Harry grabbing a towel to wipe his face in the process. Louis snuck his arm around Harry on the inside of the taller boys jacket, squeezing tightly.

“God I’ve fucking missed you.” Louis said as he pushed Harry inside the green room for him to get changed.

“Right back at you babe.” Harry shucked his jacket off, pushing Louis up against the wall for a quick snog. 

“Let’s get you out of this sweaty thing huh?” Louis began tugging the dress shirt that was tucked into Harry’s trousers that weren’t as tight as he found them to be a few weeks back, but not for any reason he was willing to share with anyone but his tailor. 

Just as Harry was about to let a soft moan into the shorter boys mouth, he pulled away in realization. “Yes, yeah, lemme go change real quick I’ll be right back, yeah?” Harry stammered out, pulling out of Louis grasp to find his change of clothes.

“Just change in here babe, not like I’ve not seen you naked before Hmm?” Louis smirked as he went back into kissing along Harry’s shoulders and neck. 

“But I’ve gotta wee first babe” Harry began pulling away again, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

Louis seeing him naked right now for the first time in 2 months is fine, but he was nervous. His body moved and rolled a little different these days, a few stretch marks have popped up here and there marking his new dietary routine. Nothing he was ashamed of, just a little insecure about still.

“Stop playing with me and come here Harry.” Louis pulled him right back into another kiss, pulling Harry’s dress shirt out of his trousers, rucking it up and setting his small hands on Harry’s softening sides.

Harry jumped at the cold touch, pulling back away from Louis giggling, his cheeks darkening into a soft shade of red.

Louis was stunned to say the least, “Why do you keep pulling away from me?” He stood there in the center of the room as Harry adjusted his ruffled shirt.

“Y- your hands are cold, and I’ve really got to wee Lou, swear on it. Just give me a moment to take a piss and I’ll be back.” Harry went to grab for the change of clothes.

“Uh uh, then leave these here. You won’t need them when you come back here anyhow.” Louis smirked, catching on to what Harry was doing. 

He was trying to buy himself more time to hide the inevitable. 

“Go, have your piss, and come back right after. I’ll order us dinner don’t worry about it. We’ve got about 4 hours here anyways yeah?” Louis settled his hand on his hip as he went to reach for his phone, pulling up his dominos app knowing exactly what Harry would want to eat on a night after being all riled up from the stage and from his boy.

“Y-yeah okay okay, I’ll be right back.” Harry slipped out the door.

It’s not like Louis was oblivious to Harry’s softening frame, the boy constantly was having photos taken of him during every show, and every outting he partook in. He saw the soft jaw line, even the outline of his boys sweet belly in a few of the Pap pics Harry surely wouldn’t find amusing. 

And Louis adored it. He loved watching his boys frame soften with contentment of finally letting himself relax whilst on a big tour. Not to mention he looked absolutely incredible, his shoulders beginning to broaden with Harry’s continued weight lighting and more fuel to add to the muscle. Louis couldn’t wait to take those trousers off and kiss the soft swell of Harry’s belly, line his thighs in kisses, mark his neck as he ran his fingers up and down his soft sides.

That was what Louis didn’t understand though, Harry had to have put on 10 or so pounds since he’d last seen him....how in the hell did his trousers still fit so perfectly? 

“Hey, I’m back. What’d you order us babe?” Harry slipped in the doorway and wrapped Louis up in his arms, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Dominos of course, the usual for after a long and fun night.” Louis pressed his lips on Harry’s chest, kissing it a few times.

Harry giggled “yeah, it’s gonna be a long night then?” 

“Most definitely is.” Louis smiled up at him, seeing the softening jawline in real life was like a miracle of god, Louis just wanted to nuzzle into it.

“Let’s get you out of this Hmm?” Louis reached down to unbutton Harry’s trousers, eager to see what the real story was behind Harry’s jumpy behavior.

Louis knew he was nervous, maybe a little insecure.  
He could also read the curly haired boy like the back of his hand. 

“Uh, yeah, are you gonna change too?” Harry went to grab Louis’ wrists to pull away.

“Why would I change when we’re just gonna lock that door over there and-“

“I, I don’t know I just thought-“ Harry was scrambling and Louis could see it in his eyes as they pecked eachother’s lips. 

“Harry what’s wrong, it’s like you’re stalling.” He was definitely stalling and Louis knew it.

Harry stopped and looked deep into his husbands eyes, releasing the breath he was holding since he entered the dressing room, his soft belly pushing into Lou’s for the first time.

“I, I just..” 

“Just tell me baby, everything is okay. You’re okay. You’re safe here with me, yeah?” Louis smiled wide, a small reassurance to hide his excitement.

“I just, I’m just a little nervous. You- you know I’ve been like, trying to take it easy and not really stay on my tour regimen-“

“Yes baby” Louis interrupted, wanting to get to the point, hear the words, tear off the clothes and start worshipping. 

“I’ve just, my body’s changed probably since you’ve last seen it and I’m nervous. I....I kind of actually really like it....just wasn’t sure if you would.” Harry ducked his head, rosy cheeks and all, a little smile playing on his lips as Louis was once again stunned into silence. 

“Harry, baby, look at me.” Louis used his hand to raise Harry’s face so their eyes were locked.

“First things first, your body your rules. My and anyone else’s opinion does not matter so long as you’re happy. Second...” Louis pulled Harry in tighter, loving the way their bellies were pressed together and he could feel Harry breath deep.

“I know you’ve put on weight Harry, it’s only natural you would have, your body’s trying to figure everything out and settle itself - it’s going to change. And honestly....I love it too, like, a lot.” Louis’ smile couldn’t be wider.

“It’s actually really hot.” 

And that was it, Harry went in for the wettest kiss they’ve shared in awhile, tongues getting lost in Eachothers mouths. Louis undid the boys trousers with ease, still puzzled on why they fit so well, but that was a question for later.

“Go get on the couch baby boy, let me have a look at you.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as he went to latch the door.

“Let’s get you comfortable yeah? These clothes must be soaked.” Louis straddled Harry’s thighs as he went to unbutton each button on the damp dress shirt delicately. One by one. The present he got to unwrap. 

Collarbones disappeared under a thin layer of flesh, trailed down into a thick chest, and then the curve of Harry’s belly. Louis was squirming with excitement. 

“Oh my god you are so hot.” Louis couldn’t help it any longer, pulling down Harry’s pants in a haste.

“You, you really like this?” Harry’s eyes were closed as he was lost in the feeling of Louis kissing up his thighs.

“Harry Styles this is a gift from god if you ask me. You’ve even got a few stretch marks oh my god I’m going to come early.” Louis couldn’t help it when his own hand went down to his pants, cupping his dick. 

“Yeah I....honestly may have wanked to my own reflection once or twice. I really like it too.” Harry was panting now as Louis’ mouth inched close and closer to where he wanted those lips most. 

Louis stopped, “you’re serious?” 

“I....yeah. Couldn’t help it. Reminds me of you, of home.” 

That was it for Louis. His mouth was on Harry’s cock in an instant, tongue tracing the underside in a mission to make his boy feel incredible.

His hands trailed up Harry’s soft sides, pinching ever so gently, one hand moving to pat and rub the soft belly that rounded out even when Harry was laying flat. 

“Oh my god Lou...” Harry’s back arched ever so slightly at the feel of Louis’ fingers on his belly, adding to the burning in the pit of his stomach from his approaching orgasm. It has simply been too long. 

Louis’ lips pulled off right before Harry had come, he was whining at the loss of contact, writhing a little bit on the couch.

Louis took this time to strip off his clothes, letting Harry come down from the high he was on before they continued. 

“You really think I’m not gonna fuck you while you look this good? Come on, need the real thing. Want you on top yeah, wanna see you.” Louis grabbed Harry’s arms and pulled him into sitting position so they could switch. 

“Gonna watch you lose it on top of me Styles, god I just wanna kiss you all over.” Louis was kissing over Harry’s shoulders as his right hand rubbed along Harry’s lower belly, which there was enough of now that it pouched out a bit when he sat, making Harry whimper again at the words and the feeling. 

“Up you get, lemme get you ready.” Louis sat down on the couch now as Harry straddled his thighs, Louis’ left hand reaching behind Harry to stop and grab at his arse cheek before grabbing the lube. 

“Even got a bit of a bum now...giving me a run for my money eh?” Louis giggled, but he couldn’t deny how hot it was. Harry really had begun filling out all over. 

“Not in a million years Tomlinson, your ass is golden.” Harry smirked as he went to uncap the lube and spread it on Louis’ fingers. 

He lifted the bottle and made a show of drizzling it all over Louis’ hand and fingers. 

“God can’t believe no one has said anything, Harry you...you look so fucking good.” Louis said as he reached his hand back and began to push a finger into Harry, earning a whine of acceptance.

“A....a few people.” Harry’s eyes were closed in pleasure as he tried to answer, leaning his forehead on Louis’ shoulder.

“A few people what?” If Harry was about to say what he thinks, there’s absolutely no way he was gonna last.

“Oh...more, Louis more please.” Harry begged for another finger, loving the feeling.

“Harry, a few people what?” Louis requested, giving Harry another finger to satisfy him.

“A few people have, oh my god...a few people have mention it yeah.” Harry softly bit the smaller boys shoulder, trying to stay still and be good.

Louis waited a moment before giving Harry three fingers at once, watching the older boy mewl at the feeling. 

Louis nudged his nose on the side of Harry’s head, asking the boy to lift his head for a kiss.

Harry pulled his lips away, “I’m ready, come on, please Louis please.” 

“Alright I got you baby.” Louis took the bottle of lube and spread some more on his fingers before spreading it on his dick.

“You can sit down now babe, come here.” Louis took to holding onto Harry’s sides as his boy lifted himself up to settle down slowly on him.

“Jesus, look at you Harry.” Louis was certainly not gonna last long as he watched Harry’s face scrunch up in pleasure, the softness under his chin more prominent.

Louis took the opportunity to leave a bruise right under Harry’s chin.

“Feels good.” Harry whispered out, sitting fully onto Louis lap.

“Talk to me baby”

“Feels good...” Harry began rolling his hips, “feel so full” 

Louis let out a moan, yeah he’d like to fill Harry up alright.

“Can I move now?” Harry asked, once again pulling Louis from his thoughts.

“Mhm, yeah baby.” Louis dug his fingers into harry’s sides as he began to lift himself up and bring himself back down. 

“Can’t believe you, pretty thing you.” Louis said, watching Harry’s little belly wobble with the moments, his strong thighs moving him up and down.  
Louis’ wished there was a full length mirror he could watch them both in. 

“You really…”

“Harry, I’m being so honest you look so hot.” Louis admitted, pulling him back in for a kiss, running his hand along Harry’s belly.

Harry took one of his hands and placed it over Louis’, keeping it there right on his belly as he continued to fuck himself on Lou’s cock. 

“Not as pretty as you though, you’re so gorgeous, I’ve, oh my god Louis I’ve missed you so much, missed this. Can’t wait to come home.” Harry was whining with the need for something more, but he knew he wasn’t always allowed to touch. That was Louis’ job. 

And Louis knew just what to do, taking his other hand that wasn’t on Harry’s belly and began pumping the other boys cock with a purpose. 

“Come for me Harry, come for me all over your pretty little belly.” Louis growled out, close to orgasm himself.

Louis pressed his hand into Harry’s belly ever so slightly, and that’s all Harry needed to let go, feeling the best he had in weeks, getting cum all over Louis’ hands and his belly with a loud moan that someone was sure to hear outside their door.

Louis wasn’t far behind, spilling into Harry and filling him up too. 

Harry slumped on top of Louis as they both were panting and coming down from their highs, Louis’ hands still sliding up and down Harry’s soft sides, his ribcage, him bum, not wanting to miss a single inch.

“I can’t wait for you to come home too.” Louis answers Harry’s little confession from before.

“Can’t wait to not have to wear these suits every night, they’re pretty but I just wanna lay around in sweatpants and-“

“And eat?” Louis giggled, laying a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Actually yeah, speaking off I’m starving. Aren’t you hungry?” Harry asked sheepishly.

“Mhm, food should be here soon baby, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Louis began to reach over for the baby wipes Harry always left on the night stand. Everyone who came into the green room thought it was a nice gesture, but Harry really always left it in reach for occasions like these.

Louis gently began to clean the mess on Harry’s belly and his own hands, letting the boy rest a little longer.

“It’s cold.” 

“It’s a baby wipe of course it’s cold” Louis laughed as he launched it right into the garbage can.

———

It wasn’t half an hour later that the boys found themselves wrapped around eachother on the couch again, this time feeding each other pizza and breadsticks from dominos. 

“So I have to ask” Louis began as he shoved a breadstick into Harry’s mouth.

“If you’re gonna ask how much, I don’t know cause you know I don’t keep any scaled anywhere near me.” Harry laughed, a glint in his eye.

“No no, I just...your tour costumes?” Harry instantly knew what Louis was asking.

“I uh, sent all them out to be taken out actually. Knew I was gonna just hop on the tour diet, not when I’ve been feeling so good mentally and physically ya know? What’s a few inches if it brings me peace of mind.” Harry said, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, reaching around for his green tea. 

Louis smiled, “Harry I’m just so proud of you...for taking care of yourself, for being happy and just…”

“For gaining weight?” Harry laughed out loud setting his cup back down.

“Well, I mean you look fucking incredible babe, can’t deny that. It just...I know it was probably hard for you in the beginning to like chill out and let your body rest, but you’re doing so good and it’s just nice to see you happy.” Louis pulled him in close for another kiss.

“I am happy, even more so with you here.” Harry smiled into his lips. 

Yeah, he could get used to this.


	2. Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month off between legs of the tour, Harry and Louis take a ride to the wardrobe warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Harry’s vogue shoot came out yesterday and he looked so good!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> but of course, how do I cope with the fact that he j*ice cl*ansed before hand? By changing the narrative. 
> 
> So here’s some body love and acceptance.
> 
> TW: feeding mention

Since the first leg of tour had ended, Harry and Louis found little to no reason to leave their London home, unable to get enough of each other. Harry had more energy to spare on just about everything he could imagine, including finding himself in between Louis’ legs more often than not. 

Louis absolutely loved the domesticity they had fallen into for the past month. Harry would run to his weekly band rehearsal on Monday mornings and would come home to the fairy lights on, the blinds pulled open to let the afternoon sunlight in, a cute display of donuts Louis was very proud of in the center of their coffee table, and two coffees set up for him and Harry to laze around and sip on. 

By the time the end of the month had come Louis and Harry weren’t really sure where the time had gone, though they knew most of it was spent between the sheets or at the dining table basking in each other’s company without having to hide an ounce of affection. 

\----

While Louis was helping Harry pack to leave for North America Sunday morning, Harry was dressed in only a pair of boxers standing in the middle of his walk-in closet, ripping old pairs of jeans out and tossing them on the floor next to his suitcase to be folded up and stored for the trip. 

“Oh Lou look at these! I haven’t worn these trousers in so long!” Harry squealed as he pulled out a pair of yellow corduroys. 

Louis giggled over how fond Harry was as he found old articles of clothing that hadn't seen the light of day in months, “Do you want to take them with you? They’re quite cute.” Harry smiled as he tossed the pants over to the suitcase, already reaching for another pair of trousers he hadn’t seen in ages.

“Wait, Louis..” Harry stopped and step out of the closet with wide eyes staring down at the pile of clothing that had accumulated near his suitcase. 

“Hmmm, yeah baby” Louis didn’t bother to look up whilst he was folding another pair of jeans. 

“Louis, baby I should probably try these all on first. Don’t pack them yet.” Harry sat down on his knees as he began fumbling through the clothing for the first pair of jeans he threw in. 

Louis stopped folding and caught Harry’s eyes, he hadn’t even thought about it, but Harry was right. Some of these clothes were from the band days, and Harry’s body has changed since then, hell it had changed in the last month since they had been home. Louis looked over the younger boy as he had a small frown spread on his face, pulling out clothes to sort into different piles. His belly pooched out softly now, less defined than it had ever been, even though Harry was in immaculate shape. His thighs spread generously now compared to when all he did was lift weights and eat kale. His body had softened further, and Louis’ probably had as well due to the way they had been living for the past month, not that Louis’ minded at all. He loved being able to cuddle up to Harry at night and feel the press of his soft tummy against his back, his arms pulling him in tight as a means to protect and cherish. 

Harry then stood up in front of their full length mirror and began to tug a pair of old black jeans on, getting them stuck right around his bum. 

“No….no no no no no.” Harry’s face began to flush. “Louis, I can’t even…” He gave them one more tug, ripping one of the belt loops right out of it’s seam. 

Louis could feel his dick hardening at the sight, but Harry’s well being was top priority. 

“Hey..Hey hey hey, it’s okay baby, everyone grows out of clothes okay?” Louis stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, pulling him in tight.

“Lou I can’t..they won’t even go over my..”

“Harry, these are women’s jeans from the US, the last time you wore these was 2015.” Louis tried.

“Okay and? I mean I know I’ve put on weight, and I don’t mind it at all! I really don’t, i talk to you about it, I talk to my therapist about it, hell you and I have been having the best time since I’ve started to let go a little bit but..”

“But, this is shocking to you yeah?”

Harry nodded turning his eyes down to the floor, he couldn’t even look at their reflection right now. 

“Can we talk about this maybe? Take those jeans off and we’ll lay in bed and talk about this okay? I want to make you feel better.” Louis said softly as he began to nudges the jeans down Harry’s thighs. 

Harry kicked the jeans to the side and joined Louis in bed, underneath the covers with the bedspread pulled over their heads like their own little fort. This always made Harry perk up a little when he was sad or frustrated and Louis always thought it was the cutest thing.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about baby” Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls, scratching softly at his scalp. 

“I mean logically I know I shouldn’t have fit into those jeans when I bought them...I guess i just took pride in the fact that I could fit into them, you know?” Harry grimaced at his confession, sliding one of his hands over his belly and cupping it gently. 

“Okay, I’m proud of you for acknowledging that, what else are you thinking about hmm? How do you feel in your body right now?” Louis pressed on, just the same that Harry’s therapist would. 

“I...I mean I still feel good. I like my body...I like my body like this. I like my belly and my thighs and my arms and...and I’m happier this way.” Harry blushed as Louis pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“And?” 

“And...it’s only a pair of jeans. I can donate them, or I don’t know, auction them off to charity. It’s only fabric. My body and my well being is more important than those jeans.” Harry smiled softly, he’d been doing a lot of work on himself since this journey began. 

  
“I can tell you I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time Harry, you seem so free, and you look beautiful.” Louis smiled, pressing his palm against Harry’s chest as they made eye contact. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes just taking it in, Harry running his hand up and down his own torso gently while Louis ran a hand through his curls. 

“Fuck Lou, you know what this means? I should probably go to the warehouse and try on my tour outfits. I’m sure they’re going to need some more tailoring.” Harry rolled his eyes, yes he was far happier but this was becoming frustrating, why couldn’t he just live in sweatpants? Or have stretchy everything clothes wise?

“We can go together and see if there needs to be any alterations okay? And if there is that’s fine too.” Louis’ hand joined Harry’s atop of his belly as Louis pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Why do clothes have to be a thing? Why did Adam and Eve eat that god damn apple.” Harry sighed as he pulled the duvet off of them and he started towards his clothes pile. 

\-------------------

It was business as usual as the couple took one of Harry’s cars down to the warehouse to meet the tailor about alterations to Harry’s tour costumes. 

The nerves had toned down and all but disappeared from Harry after their discussion a few nights ago, followed by an even more in depth discussion of the same topic over Louis’ homemade macaroni and cheese and a bottle of red wine that was older than the both of them combined. The dinner conversation flowed between the both of them easily, Louis making sure Harry’s mind was steering in a positive direction considering how well he had been doing recently. He certainly didn’t want any plain fabric to set his boy backwards into running miles a day and eating salads for every meal. 

Harry had confided in Louis that he really was happier, going into detail how him and his therapist were working hard dismantling this illusion management had created long ago that Harry had to work so hard to keep the perfect physique for touring, photoshoots, a solo career, even to keep up this image of being a straight cis man that the girls would buy the world over. Harry knew his fans would love him all the same, had it learned over time his Louis would love him all the same, and had worked and is working very hard to love himself all the same.

And Harry did, he saw his ever changing body in an overly positive light, he liked that his mind wasn’t obstructed by thoughts of his next work out or stressing if the next place he went would food he could eat. His life was a lot less stressful when he had faith in his mind to take care of his body naturally.

Not to mention, he liked the feeling of his less toned physique, which Louis asked about extensively over the last few glasses of red wine. Harry had mentioned during sex a few months back he had wanked to his reflection in the mirror, and he would do it again. Something about his body softening and being so relaxed, healthy, and cared for turned him on like never before.

Louis admitted to this as well, letting Harry know in confidence that his boy's new found curves and soft edges were something he couldn’t get enough of. He climbed into Harry’s lap whilst they sat on the couch and brought his hand down over Harry’s belly, petting at his sides, whilst telling him how hot it was to see him so happy, so cared for, relaxed, and especially during their time off - well fed. Going as far to detail why he loved the new found spread of Harry’s thighs and his sweet soft belly.

“Lou Lou, we’re here baby, let’s go.” Harry said softly, pulling Louis out of his daydream as they both went to unlatch their seatbelts. 

They made their way to the warehouse, the tailor's car sitting empty and idle next to the entrance. 

“Harry hello! Louis! Long time no see!” Harry’s costume assistant yelled when she heard the door open wide, rushing to squeeze Louis into a bone crushing hug.

“Lovely to see you again” Louis hugged back.

“Alright Harry, let’s try these clothes on yeah? Don’t want any stage mishaps.” She winked as she went to pull out a set of trousers and a jacket.

“I’m only going to do the outfits I know will need special tailoring, I will tailor the rest of the trousers based on what I need to do to these since they’re all the same size.” She confirmed as she handed the pants over and went to search for a few more outfits to give the boys privacy. Harry had already gone through and explained to his tailor what was going on, just to save himself any lecturing. 

Harry slipped off his joggers and beg tugging the trousers up over his legs and bum, turning to Louis before going to button them. 

“Would you...like to do the honors Lou?” Harry smirked, knowing just how to rile the blue eyed boy up.

Louis made his way over to Harry with blush tinged cheeks, he saw the way the fabric was already snug around Harry’s cute bum, there was no way these were suitable for tour.

“Let’s see…” Louis stuck his tongue out in the most endearing way as he went to try and clasp the trousers, with no such luck. He tried again, but a little mound of belly was in the way of the zipper and top clasps.

“Here, here, try this.” Harry giggled, and then went to suck in his tummy. Even still, the clasp was closer but would’ve shut. 

“I don’t think so baby, these are goners.” Louis giggled, leaning down to kiss Harry’s belly, resting his hand there as his mouth made it way to the full pink lips of the taller boy.

“Alright love, you’re definitely gonna have to make some adjustments! I’m not planning on losing this anytime soon!” Harry yelled to the tailor that was still rummaging through clothes.

“That’s right you’re not. You won’t be, not for a very long time if I can help it.” Louis giggled as Harry went to kiss him back hard.

“I was thinking after this we should order in for lunch yeah? I’m thinking pizza?” Harry smiled wide as he gave his phone to Louis to call and order it. They wouldn’t be here very much longer by the sounds of things.

“....that, that sounds great baby.” Louis couldn’t contain himself.

—————

The lunch had been delivered along with a vanilla milkshake for Harry and a chocolate one for Louis to match. The boys were wrapped around Each other on the couch as Harry tried to finish the last of his milkshake, Louis kissing softly along Harry’s neck and shoulders.

“Here, do you want the rest of this, I can’t…” Harry giggled before his face scrunched up as he became aware of just how full his belly was. Louis had left more than half the pizza to Harry, and Harry ate it all with a smile on his face not questioning a thing.

“No you can finish it, come on, it’s just a little more - I’m just gonna throw it out anyways.” Louis smiled as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“No baby I’m like, absolutely stuffed from that. You barely had any at all compared to me.” Harry set his hand on the fabric covering his belly, feeling what was a soft plane not firm and rounded out under his hand. Yeah he definitely overdid it a little more than usual.

“Then leave it.” Louis began kissing down Harry’s torso “and finish it” his lips finding his way to the fabric covered butterfly “for later” Louis said as his lips made their way to Harry’s bloated belly.

“Mmm yeah leave it for later baby, it looks like you’ve definitely had enough.” Louis giggled, pushing away the thoughts of making Harry finish the rest of the milkshake and whatever ice cream he could find in the fridge.

“Want me to rub your belly? Hmm?” Louis smirked as Harry slumped down the couch, trying to make room for his tummy as it gurgled in frustration at the amount of food inside it.

“Please? It kind of hurts” Harry set his own hand at the top curve of his abdomen. 

Louis sat up and straddled Harry’s legs, settling both hands gently on the tight belly before him. He made soft circles for a few minutes before reaching down to untie and push down Harry’s joggers a bit, making more room for his belly.

Harry made a pleased hum at that, his belly pushing out just a bit further at the new found space. 

His hands still making soft circles, Louis lent down to begin pressing kisses to his new favorite spot on Harry’s Adonis like body. Kissing further and further as his hands slowly reached down to ruck up the soft shirt Harry was wearing, before slowly lifting it and signaling Harry to take it off.

Now Louis could have access to the soft skin, kissing all over it as his hands added a little more pressure to the tightness he found. 

“Mmmm, come up here and kiss my lips how bout” Harry squirmed as Louis shifted to lay cuddled into Harry’s side, one hand still adding a little pressure to help his belly settle.

“Sorry I can’t help it.” Louis caught his lips in a short kiss “i just….your belly’s really cute” Louis smiled as Harry went in for another one. And another. And another. Before he had to pull away and stifle a small burp. 

“Bet that feels a little better huh? Kinda feels a little tight, you must be uncomfortable.” Louis giggled, tracing his pointer finger in a soft circle around the curly boy's belly button.

“I’m alright, just full, nothing I can’t handle. Now where...were we.” Harry turned his head to suckle under Louis chin, his hand traveling down south of Louis’ belly, feeling his boy had grown a little hard.

“Mmm, someone likes this yeah?” Harry smirked as he continued sucking on Louis’ favorite spot, making the older boy squirm. “I….yeah, yeah Harry, you just look really good.” Louis confessed quickly, rushing the words out, excited to see where this would go. 

“Hmm, come here baby, on my lap.” Harry pulled his mouth away instructing Louis where to go. 

Louis crawled up on top as Harry’s hands found their where to his favorite bum, taking one side in each hand and giving it a small squeeze. “God you’re pretty.” Harry breathed out. 

“And so are you pretty boy.” Louis smiled back, leaning forward to kiss under Harry’s ear as he rocked his hips slightly over Harry’s clothed cock.

“Wanna ride you, wanna ride you and make you feel good Harry.” Louis whispered into his ear, sounding desperate. 

Harry shook his head eagerly, “yeah, yeah just...gentle okay? ‘M still a little-“

“Full? You’re so cute.” Louis finished the sentence before going in for a bruising kiss. Yeah, he was gonna enjoy this. 

“Open me up?” Louis basically purred as he went to strip off his joggers and pants, grabbing the bottle of lube they had stashed in their coffee table. They were always very, very prepared.

Louis uncapped the bottle and spread the lube on Harry’s fingers, then the younger boy reached back to begin opening him up one finger at a time. 

When Harry pushed in his second finger, Louis couldn’t keep his hands to himself, placing both hands firm on top of Harry’s belly, making the younger boy groan a little bit.

“Sorry sorry, can’t…” Louis moaned as Harry entered his third finger “can’t help it, you look so good.” Louis lent down and set his forehead on Harry’s shoulder.

“Never took you to be such a feeder Lou” Harry chuckled softly, mindful on the his belly and Louis’ position on top of him. 

Louis lifted his head up quick with a blush on his face. “I….I mean….I didn’t” Harry slowed down his fingers before pulling them out completely.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, I’m not shaming you at all baby.” Harry locked their eyes before he went in for a soft kiss. “We can talk about it afterwards yeah? Need to get us off now.” Harry groaned as Louis grinder his hips down once more on his hard cock, his fingers entering Louis’ hole gently again.

“Yeah...yeah after, talk after.” Louis sighed with the biggest smile on his face as he was filled back up again. “Love your hands Harry, so much.” Harry set his other hand that wasn’t buried in Louis to stroke the soft skin below the older boys belly button, making Louis blush a deeper shade of red.

“Mmmm love you baby, love all of you. You’re so pretty.” Harry groaned out as he removed his hand and let Louis begin tugging down his joggers and pants, thankful to get the tight garments off his belly and his dick. Harry let out a sign of relief as he put a gentle hand on his lower belly, still full and tight.

“Bet that feels better huh baby?” Louis bent over to kiss his boys cheek, a hand settling on the side of the belly before him.

“So much better, but let’s….you can sit down now little one.” Harry patted his thigh for Louis to line himself up and lower himself gently on him.

“Oooh, Harrrrrrry” Louis bottomed out with a loud moan that echoed through the living room.

“Feel so good around me Lou, you look so good just like this.” Harry pet at his side as Louis adjusted to his size.

“You should see yourself Harry, you….oh my god” Louis circled his hips a few times, “you, look incredible.” He lowered his head down for a kiss.

Louis went slow as he began to thrust himself up and down on Harry, careful not to bump into or jostle the younger boy's full belly. Harry loved the extra bit of pressure settling on his abdomen, adding to the warmth that began curling at the bottom of his belly building up to his orgasm.

Louis set both his hands gently on each side of Harry’s belly, lightly scratching at it, making Harry whine a little more. “Can’t believe you, you’re fucking beautiful” Louis said, making sure he noted how Harry’s face flushed at the compliment, a subtle confirmation he was into this too. 

“Louis I, I’m gonna come, are you close?” Harry panted out, over exerted from Louis bouncing on him and the weight of his belly holding him down.

“Yeah, yeah baby, come for me, fill me up.” Louis’ head tilted back in immense pleasure as he felt Harry’s tip begin to leak inside of him. He couldn’t believe this boy was his, how did he get so lucky? 

“I...Louis, Louis…” and that was the only warning Harry gave before his orgasm crashed into him, Louis riding him through it as warmth filled him up inside. “Fuck I love you Harry.” Louis set his forehead again back on Harry’s shoulder as he came next, cum spurting between their torsos.

They sat there panting and basking in the afterglow for a few minutes, before there was a small noise from Harry’s belly. “Can not believe you just got off on how full I am.” Harry laughed as he turned his nose into Louis’ neck. 

“We definitely have to talk later about this for sure.” Louis laughed back. He had a lot of explaining to do. 

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
